


You don't know it yet - A Malec fanfic

by MiaVivisol



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Business marriage, Drunk Alec, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, MALEC slow burn, Malec, Malec Fluff, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/pseuds/MiaVivisol
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood tells his mother he is gay.This occurs two weeks before his business marriage.To a woman.Maryse takes it unexpectedly well.***on hiatus till I finish Winter Fashion Day***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Since I know a lot of people who don't watch the show, Lydia is a clave envoy Alec proposed to, and did not marry because he kissed Magnus at their wedding. She's not included in the books.

_Alec stood at the altar and waited._

_Isabelle stared at him sadly. He could feel her gaze on him, but he didn't turn to look at her. Max stood to the side, studiously ignoring him. Alec didn't blame him for that._

_Jace and Clary were with Maryse, still trying to convince her to stop the proceedings, although Alec told them it was alright._

_He smiled for the photos, although he felt dizzy, enough to feel he would faint._

_Today, he would be marrying a man he had met only once before._  
***

Alec took a deep breath and knocked on his mother's door. 

"Come in," came a faint but stern voice. Alec slowly opened the door and hesitantly walked inside. 

Maryse glanced up briefly at Alec, her glasses hanging around her neck.  
"Alec, it's nice to see you. How is Lyd-"

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Alec blurted before he could lose the courage Izzy's vodka had given him. 

Maryse didn't look up. "Well?" 

"Mom, I- I can't marry Lydia."

That made her sigh, look up and put down the file she was holding. "And why is that?"

"I'm... Uh, I don't... can't like girls... that way."

"You're gay, you mean."

"Yep."

Maryse glared at him. "Say 'yes', Alec. Not 'yep'." She put her glasses on the table and sighed, getting up from her table. Alec wasn't sure what to say. Or do. 

"The wedding is in two weeks." she stated. 

"I... was hoping we could call it off?" said Alec, trying to keep his hopefulness out of his voice. 

"Certainly not," said Maryse dismissively. "We've spent too much on the preparations."

"So I still have to marry Lydia?" asked Alec, deflating visibly. "She's nice, mom, but I don't like her that way."

"Alec, I don't want to hear you talking to me like you would to your peers again. I am your mother," she said sternly, then shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead, sighing. 

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" she asked calmly.

"Uh, no?"

"Alright, you can go now. I will handle this," she said, walking back to her desk. 

As Alec walked through the door, he decided to say what had been bothering him. "Mom, you're okay with me being... you know," he started. 

"Gay?" Maryse supplied. "Learn to say the word, Alec, it won't kill you. And you being gay is an inconvenience." She looked back down at her papers. "One that could easily have been avoided if you had told me before the engagement."

***

"She didn't get mad at you? Or threaten to disown you?"

"No, Izzy, I swear. She just said she'd take care of it and told me to stop disturbing her and that she would need to send me to etiquette school if I didn't start taking care of my mouth."

"So, nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No, just mildly disapproving. Told me I should have told her before." Alec said, rubbing his eyes. "Izzy... please remind me of everything I did today, because when I wake up my memories will be kaput."

"Have you been drinking again, Alec?" Izzy's sigh could be heard through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Home," answered Alec, stumbling onto the sofa. "You better cut the call, Izzy. I'm falling asleep already."

"Okay. I'll be there in five."

She cut the call, but the phone had slipped from Alec's hands, and he was fast asleep.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

It was kind of scary how resourceful his mother was; if it hadn't been affecting his life, he would have found it amazing. She had found him a rich company's heir to marry.

Alec looked up as the bell on the café's door tinkled.

Another person walked inside, dressed in outrageously showy clothes, wearing makeup and hair gelled up. Alec stared at the man for a moment before looking back down and sipping his coffee.

There was no way Mom had chosen him for Alec.

So he was extremely surprised when the man walked up to his table and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" he asked.

Alec looked at him for a moment before his slightly tipsy brain caught up. "Uh, sure. I'm actually waiting for someone, but I don't think they've made it yet."

The man sat down opposite Alec. "Oh, that's all right. I'm waiting for someone too. May I ask your name?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Alec."

The man sat up, visibly tensing. "Lightwood?"

"Yes." Alec looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I'm Magnus Bane. I'm supposed to be marrying you." the man said, grimacing slightly.

"Oh. Uh, wow. Glad to meet you," said Alec awkwardly, getting up halfway and extending a hand. The man - Magnus - shook it and smiled gently at Alec.

"Not gonna lie, I was expecting a more... Business sorta guy, I guess," he said, sitting down. "But you're handsome, so."

Magnus squints slightly at him. Alec misses the slight twitch of his lips. "Handsome, huh."

"Yeah. Sorry if I sound shallow, but I have reasons." Alec put his chin on the table, bending over almost in half.

"Intriguing," says Magnus, still slightly tense, but less than before. "You're brutally honest. Tell me these reasons of yours."

Alec gives a half-lidded grin. "Well, first off, I don't know you, so all I have to go on are your looks. I'm marrying you in five days, you know. Also, I had a couple drinks so I could get through this. Looks like I didn't need them." Alec winks, sitting up.

Magnus blinks and the tension bleeds out of his shoulders, replaced by something much like exhaustion. "You're drunk," he states.

"Well, of course," said Alec. "I was going to marry a woman for business two days ago, when I came out to my mom so she'd stop the wedding, and she just... replaced Lydia. I'm being bullied into getting married, I think I deserve to be tipsy," explained Alec.

"Oh," said Magnus. "Uh, you mind waiting a minute? I want a coffee."

"Sure," said Alec, leaning back in his seat and shutting his eyes.

***

Magnus thought about the boy.

There was no denying it; that was what Alec was, a boy. Still young, still believing in love. Magnus supposed that was the reason he was against the marriage.

But Camille had shown him the world. The real world. Where nobody gave a fuck about you and sadness always lurked around the corner.

Magnus smiled and gave his order when he reached the end of the line. After all, some things couldn't be changed, and he had a handsome and currently slightly tipsy boy to marry in a week. 

At least he was cute and honest. The polar opposite of Camille. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to update my other fics, but bear with me. I have ideas.


End file.
